Dear Lizzie
by Elizabeth4
Summary: Maria writes a letter to her best friend.


Maria turned on the television set for her daughter then curled up on the couch with her notebook and pen. She watched Lexie for a few minutes before she started to write.  
  
Dear Lizzie~  
  
I love writing to you, remember in elementary school, middle school. . .okay even high school when we would write notes to each other and always get caught. Then I would start babbling and get us into even more trouble, until you came and saved the day. Wow that was a long time ago, I sometimes miss those days.   
  
I have to tell you the cutest thing that Lexie and Michael did. The last week Michael and me were watching T.V and Lexie came in with paint all over her. She came out of Michael's studio, right away we both jumped up and ran in to see what damage she did. She had put prints of her small hands all over one of Michael's paintings, one that he spent three days on and just finished for the gallery. We just stood there for a few minutes not really knowing what to do. Finally Lexie stood in front of us and smiled and asked what we thought. I didn't know what to say, I just looked from the ruined painting to my three year old daughter who had painted all over her hands, through her dark brown ringlets and on her dark blue dress. She stood there with her hands on her hips just like I did when I was little. . .okay and even now, she stood there with her bright green eyes dancing. After a few more minutes Michael smiled and picked her up and asked her what they should call it. She said she wanted it to be called "Daddy and Lexie", Michael said okay and then put it up in the gallery for everyone to see. He even gets some offers to buy it, but he always says no. I can see why.  
  
You miss so much Lizzie, I wish you could see all that you miss. Lexie always asks to see pictures of you, and always says that your beautiful. "Beautiful just like Aunt Isabel." She says smiling before she goes back to drawing, she has her fathers talent. I have to hurry and finish up writing this cause Michael should be home soon he went to visit Max. We are going out tonight, just the two of us. Isabel and Kyle are going to watch Lexie for us, I still can't believe those two got together. But when you see them together you can see why they are together. Anyway I need to finish up, remember when I threw that vase at him when he forgot to pick you, me and Isabel up at the mall? I think he still thinks I'll throw something at him, I would if it was something worth it. Hey! I know what your thinking, and the whole mall thing was worth it! I was worried about him, with alien hunters, FBI and evil aliens running around what should a girl think when her alien boyfriend never shows up? That's what I thought Elizabeth Parker! Making up was great though. . .I know shutting up. Look whose talking. . .or thinking. You should have seen Michael face when my mom showed up unexpected yesterday to inspect the house. He thought she was going to throw something at him too, remind me to have Lexie take softball or something just to get Michael scared.  
  
Listen hon I have to go now, I have to get ready for tonight. I just wanted to say thank you for getting shot that day in the Crashdown, I mean it would totally suck if Max wasn't. . .you know and he couldn't save you. But he was and he did and with that I got Michael and Lexie and my life. I also wanted to thank you for being there for me during everything. I wanted to say I'm sorry for two thing also. I'm sorry for helping you and not believing you in the beginning when you were looking for Alex's murderer. And I'm sorry for not being there for you when you died. I should have been there to hold your hand and tell you that your my best friend and that I love you. We all miss you so much here, me and Izzy cry all the time for you. Even though you died eight years ago it still hurts just as much, say hi to Max for me. I know you two are probably making those eyes at each other right now. . .and every other second. Just kidding babe, just kidding. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you or Max when that jackass ran into Max's car with his. I love you sooooooo much Lizzie, more than you will ever know. I'll write again next week.  
  
Love always~ Maria  
  
Maria whipped the tears away with the back of her hand and smiled a little when she heard Michael walk through the door. She watched him walk over to her and gave her a kiss hello. She watched Lexie throw herself into his arms and smile. "Thank you Lizzie, I'll always love you." Maria said silently to her best friend as she got up and joined her husband and daughter in hugging each other.  



End file.
